Kingdom Hearts II:The Return Of The Heartless
by exodiasrightfoot
Summary: Uri,Michi and Logan are just ordianry kids. It has been 54 years since Sora defeated the Heartless and now they are back for more. The three discover the elemental keys and defeat the heartless.R&R!!! NO FLAMES! Joint Fiction(3rd chap is up)
1. Return Of The Heartless

Hi! And welcome to a joint Fiction with Mystical Elf and I.This is a Continuation of Kingdom Hearts and is very good so I encourage you to read it. (Numerous Claps) Yay! Im appreciated ^______^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. This happens 54 years after Sora defeated the heartless.The Disney villans are now back to get there revange. And so are the heartless.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ Michi Hasuki looked up to the ceiling of her room. Michi was hard headed and very cocky.She hated Traverse Town and wanted to go have an adventure.Little did she know that in a little while,she would embark on the greatest journey of all."Michi?" "Yes mother?" "Can you go get the grocieries from Goofy's store?" "Anything to get out of this place" muttered Michi. Michi put on her Nike shoes and went outside to get the grocieries. "Your kind of young to be a chosen one" said a voice. Michi spinned around to see Leon standing against a wall. "What are you talking about?" asked Michi. "You'll soon find out" replied Leon. He then dissapeared. "Whatever,"Michi mumbled. Michi stumbled in the door of Goofy's Grocieries and took the nessecary things needed for supper. "Evnin' Michi!"said Goofy happily. "All this please..."said Michi unhappily. "Righty then!" And with that Michi left the store.She didnt feel like returning home just yet. She went down to Donalds Ice Cream wich was a current hang-out for kids 14 years of age,like Michi. She enetered the store. "Hiya Michi!"said Donald. "Sup duck?"replied Michi. "Same old,same old"replied Donald. "What'll it be?" "Chocolate chip cookie dough if ya dont mind" Donald scooped up the ice cream and put it in a cup. But before he could give it to Michi,his jaw dropped. "Oh.....my....god"said Donald stunned. "What?" asked Michi. Michi spined around to find the hugest thing she's ever seen. It was all black with worms of some sort coming out of its head.Its face was covered so all you could see was a big pair of yellow eyes..with a big heart in the middle of its chest with numerous stitches. "HOLY CRAP!"Michi ran out of the store to watch the creature. It stared at her, then pounded his fist right beside her. Michi new she had to get outta there....she ran while the creature followed. "HELP!!"she screamed. She was cornered in an ally. The creature shot out a big black hole right under her. It was consuming her fast. She looked around. Her whole town was being destroyed by Heartless. She was up too her chest in darkness. She was a goner. She gave up here hopes and let the darkness consume her.  
  
Uri Karonu and Logan Yamaki were watching the sky on Destiney Islands. Uri is very adventurous with brown hair and blonde streakes and was very curious about everything.Logan was the logical type,with blonde hair and is always thinking and never trusting his gut. "Think something exciting since Sora will come around here?" asked Uri. "I don't know...."replied Logan. "What the-?!?!" They looked into the sky to see a girl fall right onto the beach. They both ran to help her as fast as they could.  
  
Michi opened her eyes. She looked to the left expecting to see her bedroom door but instead,saw water. "WHAT?!?!?"She screamed. Her town was nowhere near water. She was on a beach. She looked to her other side to see to boys about her age come racing towards her. "Are you okay?" said the brown haired one with blonde streaks. "She probably is suffering form a slight bump on the head..."said the blonde. "Hi,I'm Uri!" "And I'm Logan!" "What's your name?" asked Uri. "I'm Michi, but where am I?" "Welcome to beautiful Destiny Islands my friend!" said Logan. "Destiney Islands?" "Where are you from?"asked Uri. "I'm from Traverse Town,"replied Michi. "Never heard of it !"said Uri happily. "Well we got a lotta catchin up to do! Lets get you inside" said Logan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ So what didja think? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Welcome,to beautiful Destiney Islands!

Okee dokee now it's my turn to write the next chappie of KH2.This is Mystical Elf,a.k.a Michi and even though I don't know a lot about the game,I'm trying my best to make it as accurate as possible based on the info exodiasrightfoot,or uri or whatever you wanna call him gives me so enjoy ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michi rubbed her head groaning until Logan came over and put a bag of ice on the lump that was starting to appear."So,I'm at Destiny Islands huh? I've heard of this place before....seems nice enough.Well,better than the dump I came from...." she mumbled.Uri puffed out his chest with pride "Yeah,this place is preety cool,I mean the fresh ocean air,the lush forests....does get preety boring after a while though." "Excuse me?! This girl just fell from the sky! Maybe we should find out what happened!" Logan yelled in frustration.Uri laughed "Excuse my friend Logan.He can be such a killjoy sometimes.But I'd like to know too why you fell from the sky too.I mean things like that don't happen everyday." Michi looked at her feet "Well,actually I have no idea.I mean I remember going down to the grocery store to pick up some stuff,where I passed this freaky guy who said I was too young to be "the chosen one" or something like that.Then these scary black things came out of nowhere and started destroying my town..." she stopped and wiped her eyes at the memory of seeing her home being consumed by darkness.Then Michi's eyes widened in fright. "oh dear god...." she gasped  
  
Uri and Logan jumped up at her surprise."What?! What is it?!" "Those things that I told you about...I've heard of creatures like that before,but could they really be...could they be Heartless?..." Michi pondered."The Heartless? Weren't those the creatures that took over the worlds like 50 years ago?" Uri asked."Yeah,until a kid named Sora destroyed them all and banished them forever." Logan replied matter-of-factly."But I thought that story was just a legend...." "Yeah,well they looked preety damn real to me!" Michi snarled.This was all too much for her to grasp."Hey,don't snap at us! We're doing our best to help you!" Logan yelled.Michi got up from her seat and got right up into his face,her lilac eyes were flashing dangerously "Yeah well how would you feel if your home was destroyed and you have no idea where your friends and family are or if they're ok and you wind up on some strange island and have no idea how to get back?!" she screamed back.Uri jumped in just in time and stopped the argument before it turned physical."Hey hey Logan! Michi's right,she's been through a lot today so let's be nice to her huh?" "Whatever,she started it..." Logan said under his breath."Excuse me?!" Michi said raising her eyebrow  
  
Uri sweatdropped and quickly changed the subject."Uhh...Michi why don't you have a nice bath and relax.Logan can fix you something to eat,and I'll dry your clothes...they're preety wet after you fell in the ocean and you might catch a cold." Michi looked down and saw her sleeveless blue hooded sweatshirt,black capris and nike shoes were soaking but she refused to let this loser help her."No thanks,I don't need or want your help...now I'm going to find a way back to Traverse Town" As she headed out the door,Uri called out "But you don't know your way around! Even so,if your town is being destroyed by Heartless do you really want to go back?" Michi cursed under her breath,knowing he was right."Fine,but as soon as I have something to eat,you two are going to show me around so I can at least make the most of staying on this stupid island" she grumbled.After Michi walked into the bathroom,Logan frowned at Uri."I don't see why you had to tell her that.We could have been rid of her by now." "Logan,she's probally just angry and confused because of what happened,and is taking it out on us." Logan smiled"Maybe,but I think it's because she's a bit..." "LOGAN!" "er...female dog" Logan quickly added.Uri laughed and playfully punched Logan in the shoulder "Shut up and fix us up some grub."  
  
Michi came out of the bathroom drying her hair wearing some of Uri's old clothes and sat down at the table where a big bowl of spaghetti was waiting.Uri and Logan were already eating and talking about the things they could show Michi on the island after lunch.Michi quickly tore through her spaghetti,noiselly slurping it while Uri and Logan watched in disbelief.'I thought girls were supposed to be the polite and well-manered ones...'Logan whispered.Michi looked up from her lunch "Hey! I heard that!" she growled.Uri shook his head.'These two are unbelievable' he thought."So,being serious for a second I remembered something from the legend of the heartless.Didn't Sora dissapeer soon after he defeated the Heartless?" she said."Yeah,so?" Logan snapped "Well,maybe after he dissapered the Heartless became stronger and were able to break loose.Now that Sora is gone,there's no one to stop them...." Michi thought.Uri nodded "That's an interesting idea.Hey,if Sora is still alive,maybe we can find him and he could banish the Heartless like he did 54 years ago!" "Do you think he'd still be alive after all this time? I'm as optimistic as the next person,but even if Sora was alive he'd be like 70 years old!" Michi pointed out."As much as I hate to admit it,she's right.But it was his keyblade that defeated the Heartless.So we just need to find his Keyblade before the Heartless come to Destiny Islands and defeat them ourselves." Logan added."Oh please...do you know what the chances of finding his Keyblade that's been missing for over 50 years is? We'd have a better chance of beating the Heartless by throwing coconuts at them!"Michi snapped."Hey how bout we worry about this later.Let's show Michi around first,then we'll discuss what we're going to do about the Heartless."Uri suggested "Fine,but I'm going to lead!" Michi said."Ummmm you don't know your way around how could you lead?" Uri asked.Michi shrugged "'unno but I'll find my way around...you guys are just there to make sure I don't get lost or something." The two boys sweatdropped "Unbelievable...." they both said under their breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yay done! now it's uri's turn mwahaha!!! 


	3. The elements

Yay! My turn! Anyways please review this story!! Anyways this is a good chapter cause this is the part where they find the keys!!!! Again,R&R!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Uri looked at Logan.They knew that Michi would'nt get anywhere without them.But little did they know....that in a little while...they would find the elements.Michi walked along the shore.She was looking for something,anything, to tell her why she was here and why she met Uri and Logan."Wait up,Michi!" screamed Uri."What?" she said coldly."Your gonna need us to guide you around here!" said Uri. "But thats it! Then we're leaving you here to rot!!"said Logan.Uri hit him upside the head with a coconut."OW!"screamed Logan. Michi laughed. "Wow! She can laugh!" said Uri stunned. "Oh be quiet!" she said jokingly.All of a sudden, it started to rain."Uh oh! Looks like we need to head home!"said Uri. "Its too far! We are gonna drown if we walk that far!" said Logan."Look! There is a place near the waterfall!" said Michi.They ran into the cave near the waterfall.They ran down the wooden path into the place where Sora first found the door."Where are we?" asked Michi in awe."This is the cave where Sora first found the door into Maleficent's world." said Logan. "WHAT THE-?!?!"exclaimed Uri. Three Keyblades layed in front of the door.One with the symbol of water,fire and lightning on the face of the blade. The keys look the same only with a little jewel on the handle, yellow for lightning blue for water and red for fire.They all gasped in awe.Uri stepped foward,against his will,and picked up the water keyblade,which seemed to glow faintly when he touched it.Next ,Michi stepped foward,against her will and took the fire keyblade.This time Logan stepped foward.He picked up the lightening keyblade. "So little time...so much to do..." said a voice. The three looked behind them, it was Leon."Its you! I saw you in Traverse Town!" exclaimed Michi.Uri stepped towards Leon. "Long time no see, big brother..." said Uri.  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Logan."This makes sence...your both abnoxious brats!" said Michi. "SILENCE!" Uri screamed.  
"Leon, where is she?" asked Uri. "You know perfectly well,little brother..." said Leon. He then dissapeared. Uri fainted to the floor.  
  
Uri woke up in the cave with Michi and Logan kneeling over him."W-What happened?" asked Uri. "I don't know..." said Logan."You were acting very weird..." said Michi. "We need to leave here! NOW!" exclaimed Uri. "Why?" asked Michi. "Something bad is going to happen...thats all I remember..." said Uri. They ran through the wooden path. When they came out,what they saw shocked them and horrified them.Michi's eyes widened. "ITS THE MONSTER THAT DESTROYED TRAVERSE TOWN!"screamed Michi. They took out their keyblades and got ready to fight.It was then they realized that they had no idea how to use their newely aquired keyblades."How do you work these things?" screamed Logan throught the raging wind. "DON'T THINK!!! DO!!!"screamed Uri as he headed foward to attack.Michi nodded and followed. Logan didn't want to go. But he moved against his will...like the keyblade was controlling him. Uri's keyblade shot out water as he jumped and attacked the monster's hand. Same with Michi only with fire. Logan shot lightning and the monsters other hand."HE'S NOT BUDGING!" screamed Michi though the wind."KEEP TRYING!!" screamed Uri. As they tried and tried,the monster did not budge. It was attacking them with acid rain and comets. They were weak."I HAVE AN IDEA!" screamed Logan.Uri got hit from behind and could barely stand on his own."We have to do something or Uri's gonna die! What's your plan Logan?!"yelled Michi . "WE'LL COMIBNE OUR POWERS....LIKE A TRINITY!" screamed Logan. They shot their powers at the same time in the sky. The powers came back down in a big ball of water,fire and lightening. The monster looked up. He could not fight anymore. With his last ounce of power, the monster shot a ball of darkness under each of them. Michi knew the darkness all too well. "DONT FIGHT IT!" Michi screamed. They didn't struggle and let the darkness take them.  
  
  
They woke up in an unfamilliar place."W-w-where are we?" asked Michi. "Why,hello!"said a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She had a blue aprin and a dress."Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?" asked Logan. "Why, your in Wonderland!" said the girl. "WONDERLAND?!?!" said all of them in unison. "I'm Alice!" said the girl."Uhhhh...Im Uri and these are my firends Michi and Logan" replied Uri."Why, nice to meet you!" said Alice politley  
"Are you three the elements?". "What are the elements?" asked Logan. "In our history, it says that a chosen one will defeat the heartless,but after, the heartless will reign again and stronger then ever. The chosen ones are called the elements" answered Alice."You mean,these keyblades?" asked Michi as she pulled out her fire keyblade.Uri and Logan pulled out theirs too. "Yes! Those! You must help us!" said Alice. "What's the problem?" asked Logan.  
"The Queen has been taken by the Heartless and they are trying to steal her heart!" exclaimed Alice. "Why would they take the queen for her heart?" asked Uri. "I'm not quite sure...but I know they're going to do something horrible!!" said Alice."Please you must help us!"."Sorry" said Michi "but I'm not sure if we can help you...we hardly know how to use these things" she said while looking at her keyblade."Well,we have to try! We can't just stand by and let the heartless win!" argued Uri."Well,I guess we are the only ones who can do anything,so what the hey? Let's do this!" Michi said after thinking about it for a second.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WUUCHAHUCHAHULLABALOO (fart)!! Dont ask! Anyways R&R!!! 


End file.
